The fanfiction post thread
by BbSis
Summary: Yuko always liked idols, But her life changed completely when she watched the debut of an idol group called No3b. AU. Kojiyuu, NamixRay, MariMii, WMatsui. AKB48xMendol. Yuri.
1. Prologue

This is a crossover with AKB48 girls and Mendol. In an AU =]

* * *

The fanfiction post thread

Prologue

It was supposed to be an ordinary evening watching my favourite TV program.

Since I was a child I liked idols. I spent all my free time watching idol TV shows, wanting desperately to be there as well. My mother always kept saying "Oshima Yuko! Turn off the TV and go play with your friends! And take your sister with you!" As a good child, I always obeyed. But I was so obsessed that I chased after anything to do with idols everywhere. I founded an idols club at school and became its president. We shared our idol interests; the idols we loved more than any of the boys in school. We created our own forum to discuss about them even when we're at home. I also have to admit that I found female idols more charming than male idols. Later on, I found myself more interested in being behind the scenes. I started to want to know what happened when they were not recording or photographing. I started to fantasise about it and I started to write fanfics about my fantasies.

As I was saying, that day started like any other day of my life. I was in my first year of college, jobless and working as hard as ever to work on TV. I woke up early, shifted out my bed and stood up energetically just to check for news about idols and the forum. Over the years the forum had become quite popular. It became a reference place for people who wanted to find out more about their idols, discuss subjects about the idols and to read fanfics about them. It also had a board for general discussion. After checking everything, half an hour later, I went to take a fast bath. I ate breakfast with my family and headed to my classes.

One thing I found as I grew up was to appreciate a girl's body. I spent too many years looking at CD covers and all kinds of photo books. My favourite books are the ones filled with lingerie shots. I have tons of them and some of the posters that came along with them are plastered all over my wall. After classes, I played with a few friends and then went back home to watch TV and wait for my favourite show to start. It's a variety program where all the guests are idols, even the MCs, and they have to do all kind of things to promote themselves as well as sing their music. It is divided in two parts: the first part is a serious one, where interviews are held and they show off their work; the second part is the fun one, where they make the idols do all kinds of embarrassing things. For example they often had a quiz where those who gave a wrong answer would have to pick a number from a board of twenty and behind each number there was a prank, like a pie in the face, wear strange clothes or do an embarrassing gag which also showcased their more creative side.

I walked in the living room just to find my sister already watching TV. She was sitting lazily on the couch.

"Rena-chan! You're home early!" I said smiling widely, truly aware of her reasons.

"Yuuchan!" She looked at me, slightly blushing. "They said I could finish early today. So I hurried back home."

"Mou! I wish I could find a job like that…" I sighed. The money I saved from my last summer job is running out. "But you could have stayed there and watch your dear Juri-chan from there." I complemented teasingly. Rena blushed hard this time. Score!

"You know we always need freelancers. Why don't you apply?" Rena ignored my tease. I guess we are even now. I sighed deeply.

"I already told you I don't want to work dressed as a man! I want to work at a TV station. That's why I'm studying Audio-visual." I said sitting next to her. Yes, my sister worked at a danso café, and she was really proud of it. The break ended and the program restarted. She immediately turned her attention to the screen. "Rena, stop blushing. She is twelve years old. Twelve! I can't believe I have a pedo as a sister." I mocked. She blushed again. Oh! I loved to make her blush in embarrassment. I laughed at that thought.

"It's just six years difference. It's not a big deal…" She excused herself. But she never moved her gaze away from the screen.

"It is a big deal when the other person is twelve. I bet this Juri-chan doesn't even know what a period is." At the end of my tease I laughed. Rena closed her expression and pouted. I leaned back on the couch to watch the show with her. The kid was cute, but totally not my type. I put my feet on the table and crossed my legs and arms.

That was when my life changed. Juri-chan, the kid MC, announced a new idol group. Of course I was already aware of that. Don't underestimate me. I don't know why, but their agency was making such a big deal about them and everything they leaked out meant that it was going to be a three member unit. Quite unusual for an idol group; you know, almost all idol groups have at least eight members. And all the pictures they released were just members body parts or a small clip of their first promotional video. It really intrigued me, but I forgot about it fast. And I really had forgotten that their debut would be on that program that day. The kid MC shouted "No3b!" in a cute voice. Right away, the stage descended into darkness and a cute voice started to sing, followed by two other nice voices. In a matter of seconds, the lights were turned back on.

I never thought that my eyes could get that large. I guess my jaw dropped quite far as well. There they were, the three cutest girls I've ever seen. No offence to other idols, but they caught my heart like no other idol did before. The tall girl standing in the middle made my heart race so fast that I thought that my poor organ would stop working. All the way through the song, I could only pay attention to her. After singing their debut song, they held an interview. But I did not pay any attention on what the three girls answered. My eyes kept analysing every inch of the tall girl's body. She had cute cat like ears and in between them a beautiful smile stretching across her face. Her long straight black hair swayed gently with every move she made creating a sensual air around her. She had long, well-toned, yet delicate legs and also seemed to have a nice butt, but I kept being drawn toward a single feature, or should I say two. She had perfect boobs! I could tell just by looking at them; I wondered how they would feel, if only I could touch them…

When they vanished from the TV screen I rushed to my computer and made a board especially for them at the forum. I knew, oh, I knew deeply in my heart that No3b would be a success.


	2. Chapter 1

The fanfiction post Thread

Chapter 1

One day, scrolling through the internet I ended up finding it. It was a very simple and modest forum. The members were very nice to each other, which made the place really pleasant to stay. There were almost no haters on the forum; and when there was a comment that suggested the person was a hater, a moderator would always reprehend the person politely. These were the main reasons I signed in to that forum. To every idol or idol group that were announced, a thread about them was created; and if they became too popular, a board was created. Soon, the forum became very crowded and full of a great variety of topics.

As I followed the threads and posts of the idols I liked, I noticed that there was a global moderator called H_Korisu that was active in almost all the topics in the forum. It was informed in the profile that that moderator was a girl. I wondered who that person was. She must be that ugly fat girl with acne all over her face who do nothing in life and just spends her entire day in front of the computer.

With few weeks of hanging around there, that H_Korisu created a fanfic board. And it was a total hit. In a matter of months, the amounts of posts were so big that she had to create child boards to every idol or idol group who had more than fifty fanfics. And that was how I ended up reading fanfics. To my surprise, I found myself enjoying it. The global moderator H_Korisu was one of the most active writers, and all her fics were really nice. They were almost all about what the idols do in their free time or the goings on backstage.

Soon, I entered into the discussion threads, giving my opinion and having arguments with other members. They were friendly though because in the end, there were no feelings of resentment between us. The funny thing was that H_Korisu and I always ended up disagreeing. And one day, she sent me a personal message. It really startled me. She said she wanted to be friends with me because she had that feeling that we hated each other and she didn't like it. In agreement, we started to send each other more messages. When the servers couldn't handle the number of messages we sent between each other, we shared our skype accounts.

At first, we only used the instant messaging system, but one day, we decided to call each other. We would have used the cams if hers wasn't broken; but she had spent her entire savings buying things of her favorite idols so she had no money to buy a new cam. Still it was nice like that, because if we had seen each other faces, it would lose part of the charm. We also agreed to not talk about our personal life and even with the limited subjects for conversation, we managed to talk every day. The time passed by and I became friends with other members too.

At that time, being an idol was only a dream. A dream that I worked for an extremely large amount to make true. I did a few modeling works, but nothing that launched me. I also attended lots of auditions before finally being chosen. To my luck, the producers didn't want very young girls. I was over twenty already, which is quite an advanced age to try to become an idol. They wanted to make a group of mature girls, who were yet to take the step into full womanhood. In the end, I was chosen along with two other girls.

The three of us began an intense training regime. We had dance classes, singing classes, photo shoot sessions and many other things to burnish us into the perfect idol. With that, we improved our performance skills. The producers created a mysterious aura around the group, just showing parts of our bodies and parts of the background of our first promotional video. They arranged us to debut in quite a popular TV program. We were nervous because it was a program we always watched. In the waiting room, I was at a computer that they lent us, checking the updates of the forum and what they had added on our page.

"Asahi, what are you checking so much on the computer?" My coworker and now friend asked, approaching from behind.

"It's nothing, Nami. It's just a forum I follow." I said without turning my gaze away from the screen.

"She always seems distracted with it. Don't tell me you never noticed it?" My other coworker said, almost in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Hinata! It's too personal what a girl does on a computer!" Nami countered. And I finally turned to face the girls.

"Come on girls, you are as much fan of idols as I am. I don't believe you don't know this forum." As I said this, Hinata approached too. And both looked attentively at the screen.

"Oh! I know this!" Both said at the same time. I just smiled.

"See. So, what are your nicknames?" I wondered why I never asked them about the forum. Nami smiled and Hinata blushed. "Tell me! I'm curious! Mine is NekoMimi."

"Eh! Uso!?" The two reacted again at the same time. They looked at each other with curiosity.

"I'm BowLover!" Nami said.

"I'm GachaGirl!" Hinata said. It was my turn to be surprised. Together with H_Korisu, these two are the people I talk with the most on the forum. There is also Hannahchan, who is actually a nice person, but is not active much lately. Until now I had never intended to meet any of them in person but it turned out that two of my friends on the forum were my new coworkers.

"No way! You were my friends before we officially met!" I exclaimed. It genuinely made me happy. Then I started to wonder how Korisu-chan could look like. Since Hinata and Nami were pretty girls, what's wrong in believing that Korisu might be a pretty girl too?

"Yeah, yeah!" Hinata agreed. "Wait; let me ask you this, what is going on between you and H_Korisu? You seem to be really close." She asked teasingly. I couldn't help but blush to the question.

"N... Nothing. We're just friends." The two looked at me doubtfully. We are just friends, but I don't know why, every time I heard her laughing through my speakers my heart skips a bit differently. It's a nice feeling, so I always try to make her laugh.

"But Hinata, don't you have the same kind of relation with TrollMaster-san?" Nami asked. I was curious about that too. GachaGirl and TrollMaster are always playing with other members and writing the craziest and nonsensical fics.

"What's the TrollMaster's gender?" I wanted to know, because there is no information on their profile.

"We're forum mates. I don't know if it's agirl or aguy. We only talk through pm." She said shrugging. When Nami would say something, the stage assistant knocked on our door warning us that we would be onstage in five minutes.

"Let's go! We'll have plenty time to talk about it later." I rushed logging out the forum. The two nodded and we walked to our position. We huddled in a motivational gesture and waited for our name to be called.

After that, everything passed in a mix of high speed and slow motion, if that's even possible. We gave our best. Then, I saw myself sat between Nami and Hinata, having an interview. It was that young MC who was leading the interview, Jurina. She was so young with so much talent. I couldn't believe it when she flirted with Hinata. And Hinata countered! Watch out, Hina-chan! Just don't get arrested.

The girl also teased me. Iwas so nervous that I couldn't help but crossing legs from time to time. She said I had beautiful long legs, and then asked me how I kept my form. I work out and take my dog out for a walk every day. And the rehearsals helped too. Satisfied with my answer, MC Jurina turned her gaze to Nami and asked her about how she felt being so small. She pouted and right after that she smiled nervously. If there was a thing she didn't like to talk about then that would be her height. She answered trying to be nice. Few more questions to everyone and we were done.

We were lucky that this time we only participated on the serious part of the program. But each of us knew that this was just the start of our careers. Today we were free from the strange games, but there would be plenty of time from now on to be in one of those programs. I was anxious about that. I always wanted to be in a variety program. It will be so fun!

When a voice announced a break, we hugged ourselves with euphoria. But I immediately remembered the thing I was most addicted to. I hurried to our waiting room and noticed that the computer was still in the same position I left it. Without even logging in, I checked the No3b thread. To my surprise, the slim and modest topic that No3b was had turned into abig and complete board. Astonished was the right word to express myself. My heart skipped in a weird discomposed way when I read who the main moderator of the board was, H_Korisu.


	3. Chapter 2

The fanfiction post thread

Chapter 2

A cold breeze was entering through my open window, making the curtains float high. The waving curtains went down and I could see her sexy face on me. Okay. I know it sounded weird. How come there is a girl on my ceiling? Simply, it's a poster. But it's not a simple one; it is the poster that came along with a deluxe magazine of high definition photos. So yes, this poster is quite huge. It is from my goddess diva, Asahi from No3b.

Two years ago, watching TV with my sister, this idol group was finally introduced to the entire Japan by a kiddo MC. I just felt so hypnotized by them that without a second thought I made an entire board for them in the forum. My closer friends messaged me asking why. I could have just been rued and cross told them that because I was one of the owners I could do whatever I wanted. Instead, I made a pinned note to explain my reasons.

Of course along the years I made a lot of friends through the forum. I know people come and go through our lives. But it's incredible how few of them insisted to stay, and it made me really happy. From the ones who created the forum with me, the only one I keep in touch in real life is Hana-chan; her nick in the forum is Hannahchan. Despite the fact that Hana-chan is now a famous and requested model, she always found time to meet me. She is a good friend actually. From the ones I made on the forum, the longest ones are BowLover, GachaGirl, TrollMaster and NekoMimi.

Ah, NekoMimi! It was funny how we became friends. We were always arguing on the discussion threads. Then I started to feel that she hated me, because our discussions always ended up with one side refusing to speak anymore. So, I decided to give a step forward and sent her a personal message, explaining that hate feeling thing and saying I wanted to be her friend. She said it was all a misunderstood and agreed to befriend me. And we started to chat everyday through pm.

Soon, we added each other on skype and like that we could even talk with each other. One day we decided to make a video chat, my cam was broken and I had no money to buy a new one. In the end, we agreed to only talk through voice call, to keep the mysterious aura of not knowing each other's faces. We also agreed to talk about idols and nothing else. Even like this, we managed to talk every day, sometimes for hours on end. Now she is not as active as she used to be, but we still talk every day. She is an incredible person and I don't care what she looks like. I like her, I really do. Asahi is my goddess diva, my inspiration, but NekoMimi is the one I like the most. She is my platonic love and will remain like this because I don't have guts to ask her to meet me in person.

NekoMimi was the first one who came to talk to me because of the board. Since it was via skype text message, I explained her first hand. She said she didn't watch the program and would look for the reprise. She was a bit strange when I said I fell head over heels for Asahi. I don't know why, but after that she spent several months ignoring my calls. She only talked to me through text message. If she wanted it like that, I would respect her choice but I really missed her voice. After six months, she called me and we went back to be like we were before as if nothing had happened.

The scent of breakfast was now filling my room, so I decided to get out of the bed. I still had to check my forum duties before real life started. Sighing, I looked at all my No3b posters and jumped out of my bed. During these two years of No3b, I changed all of my posters to no3b girls only. Of course Asahi took up the most space across my walls, but I had solo posters of Hinata and Nami too. I walked to my computer and turned it on, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

After checking all the things that needed to be moderated and some request pm's, I went to check the comments on the chapter I had posted a day before. The first one was from GachaGirl, 'I love how Hina-chan is a player! But she can't be in love with Asachan and Naachan at the same time! Or can she?'  
TrollMaster, 'Stop being dramatic, Gachapin! I so want Hina-chan in this triangle. H, do it!'  
BowLover, 'Nooooooo what a sad past Naachan has ;.; and she has to stop fighting with Hina-chan over Asachan. They are friends after all and friends shouldn't fight like that!'  
NekoMimi, 'I don't know who Asachan should choose... Why can't they just keep being friends?'. And the comments kept going. I laughed to most of them and decided to go have breakfast. Ah! Maybe I forgot to mention, but my nickname in the forum is H_Korisu.

Walking into the kitchen, I found my sister already eating in her work clothes. This time she was wearing a navy suit with a dark red tie; her wig was combed from one side to the other, with her fake bangs messed up. Yes, she still worked at a danso café, but now she was a manager and she was saving money to open her own café.

"Doesn't this wig itch?" Even this early in the morning I began teasing Rena and received a pout in response.

"Good morning to you too, Yuuchan." Rena said between her teeth.

"Don't fight! It's not even eight yet, girls." Mom said placing more food on the table. Giggling, I helped myself and started to eat.

"Hey, Yuuchan, aren't you going be late to work if you keep eating that slowly?" Rena asked, more out of concern than to tease me. Yeah, I have found some work as a trainee with a teacher of mine who is a director in TV Tohto. I was able to see tons of celebrities. I often meet No3b in the hallways. But I have to remain professional and not make a fuss over it. I see Hana-chan often as well but since we actually know each other, we sometimes have a friendly chat. With time, you get used to the presence of famous people.

"You're right!" Then I swallowed my food as fast as I could and went to change. Comfortable clothes would be fine, since I'm always running everywhere in that building. While changing, I remembered sensei wanted to tell me something important so I began to rush even more.

To not miss the train, I ran all the way to the station. Luckily, I caught it but it was during the crowded hours. I know I should leave home early if I don't want to get in during the rush hour. Still running, I crossed the blocks through the TV station. I greeted the security guard at the entrance and walked slowly to my boss' office, breathing slowly to regain my breath. When I turned a corner, my eyes caught sight of my sister's favorite idol. When she noticed my presence, her expression lit up.

"Ohayo, Yuuchan~" The kiddo MC shouted running towards me. She was all smiles and waves. I smiled at her.

"Ohayo, Kiddo!" I greeted widening my smile. The kiddo MC pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen! And my name is Jurina!" She whimpered in a cute way. Yes, I somehow managed to befriend her. Maybe it's because my teacher is often the director of her program.

"Once a kiddo, always a kiddo." I countered shaking my head.

"But I'm taller than you!" This time I pouted.

"Hey, respect your elders! And work hard, ok?" She grinned and nodded. "Oh, and talking about work, I have to go." Then I resumed my walk.

"Yuuchan, can we eat together today?" The Kiddo asked with a cat-like smile. If I was Rena, I would be completely melted by now.

"Sure! Pass by when you want to eat." I agree waving. The kiddo yelled a 'yeeey' while she ran back to her manager. I laughed softly at that. She sure was an energetic girl.

Arriving at the office, I placed my bag on the table and opened it, looking for my bentou box. No, no, no! Where is my food?! I might have forgotten it at home because of the rush. After growling in frustration, I took out my phone and called Rena.

"Hello, handsome little sis!" I greeted smiling; even though I knew she wouldn't see it.

"Ok, Yuko, what do you want?" Rena asked not seeming to happy with my call.

"How come you think I want something from you? Can't I miss my little sis?" I faked a sorrowful voice.

"You always call me handsome when you want something." Rena stated with a bored voice. I sighed.

"You see, Rena-chan, I forgot my bentou box at home. Can you please bring some food from the café at lunch time?" I heard a long and deep sigh on the other side of the line.

"Yuko, what do you think I do here? I can't simply leave my work to deliver food to you. Besides, don't they have a canteen there?" There was visible irritation in her voice.

"Please~? I'll pay. I don't exactly like the food they serve here." I said pouting. I heard Rena sighing again.

"Okay. You'll owe me one!" She gave up. I always win hahaha!

"Thank you! I love you, Rena-chan!"

"Yeah. You better do." She hung up really pissed. I laughed at it, while my boss entered the room.

"Good morning, Oshima-san. It's good to see you already enjoying the day." My boss, who is also my teacher, said.

"Good morning, Morikawa-sensei! It's was just a lively talk with my little sister. Nee, what is that important thing you wanted to tell me?" Yes! I was too curious about it.

"Oshima-san, sometimes you like to rush too many things." He said laughing. It made me pout. "But, ok, I'll tell you." I nodded at him anxiously. "As you know, today we are going to shoot a commercial. This commercial is about a contest the TV station will hold. This is a script contest, and I thought it might be a good start for you. Aren't you interested in script writing? The winner will have the script turned into a drama starred by that idol group No3b. Aren't you a fan of them?" He said looking a bit thoughtful. God, he knows me pretty well! But wait! What he just said? No3b script contest? OMG! OMG! OMG! I need it! Desperately! I wanted to jump and squeal and do it all over again until my excitement decreased; but I had to keep the composure.

"This is incredibly awesome!" I said with a smile bigger than my face. "Morikawa-sensei, can I post it on the forum?" Anxiety rushed through my veins again.

"Sure! They will make a press to announce it in a few hours. We'll be there. You can post it while the press is happening. So, let's go. We have tons of things to do!" He said this and rushed me to where the press was going to happen.

I hate how this TV station is so disorganized about things. I work here, I know every staff, and I have contacts, but how come I never heard of it until now?! Well, at least I know now. If we're going to a press for a No3b event, the girls might be there too. At least they better be! If we're going to record the CM today, I'll spend tons of time with them! Well, I'll be working, but whatever! When we were at the press, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and typed the post telling everyone about the contest first hand.

When the press was over, we all headed to a set to shoot the CM. I did my best to not drool over them. They were so cool, so nice, and so gentle! On a break, they were talking about something funny, but I couldn't hear them because Morikawa-sensei requested my presence near him. Hinata laughed and pinched Nami's cheek, then said something that made my goddess diva blush. Then, Hinata hugged Asahi and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. When I thought they would look at me, I turned my gaze to Morikawa-sensei, trying to concentrate on him.

The recording ended without a problem at lunch time. I went straight back to the office to wait for Rena and the kiddo, so we could have our meal. I was planning to introduce her to Jurina, like I had promised her so many times; that was why I called her instead of buying food from the canteen. I was sat at the couch waiting and remembering all the sweet moments with No3b, god we even shook hands, when I heard a scream coming from the hallways. It startled me so hard that I jumped out of my seat. To my surprise, I saw Rena's back in danso outfit and a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Ren…" I started but a known voice cut me.

"So your name is Ren! What a cool name! It fits your image!" The kiddo was all over Rena, who was blushing hard. Jurina had multiplied her hands, and they were touching every inch of Rena's face and upper body. Rena was trying to push the kiddo off without much success. It was useless to avoid laughing at that scene, so I let it out. The two stared me confused while I curled into myself from laughter.

"Yuuchan…" Rena whimpered pouting.

"Kawaii~ Even your pout is cool and cute! Ren-kun! Chuuu~!" Jurina said leaning up, since Rena was taller. I don't know how, but Rena managed to put a hand on kiddo's face to avert the kiss. I couldn't help but laugh again. Jurina was swinging her arms to reach Rena once more. How come she was not kidding that? The kiddo was her favorite idol!

"Onee-chan… Please, take your food, so I can go back to work." Rena said in a low tone. It meant she was irritated. Why?! If it was Asahi doing it to me…

"So you have a brother too, Yuuchan! Why you never told me about him?!" The kiddo said through Rena's hand. I straightened myself and took a deep breath. Maybe I should go with this little misunderstand.

"Aham…Ren-kun here was out of town." I said while placing my arm on Rena's shoulders. I rolled my eyes to think about something else. "Ahmm… He was in the countryside and as there is no tv there, he might not be aware of who you are." With that, Rena looked furiously at me and threw the box she was holding into my upper body; I almost couldn't grab it. Then, she turned her heels and walked away fast.

"Wait! Ren-kun! Gimme your number!" Jurina shouted running after Rena. I sighed thinking I would hear a lot when I arrived back at home later. Well, at least I got food for free. A large grin crossed my face with that thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Infuriated, I hung up the call before she had time to reply. I kept starring at my phone thinking about how reckless my sister was. Really?! Why in heaven did I have to deliver her food? At least she would pay.

"Are you ok, Rena?" My coworker and friend Airi asked, startling me a bit.

"I'm fine. It's just that sometimes Yuko pisses me off." I answered massaging my temples.

It was always like that, since we were little. As I'm the younger one, mother always asked Yuko to take care of me; but in the end I was the one who took care of her. It was always troublesome to leave her by herself in the streets. She would always defend with all her might the idols she loved. Other than that, she is always looking at girls with perverted eyes, so someone has to keep an eye on her to make sure she won't attack any poor girl.

On the other hand, she is a quite funny person. She likes to tease the everyone around her. Yuko tends to tease me with my work and with the idol I have a crush on. It's kind of stupid, right? To have a crush on an idol. But lots of people have crushes on idols.

Why Yuuchan teases me about her? Because the idol I love, Jurina, is six years younger than me. Since I'm twenty now, she is fourteen. I know she is young, ok? It's just that she is too cute. I'm also aware that she has a playful side. She is a MC of a variety program and she always tries to hit on the guests. If the boy is handsome or if the girl is cute, she will do it for sure. And because of that, no one takes her seriously.

"Rena!" Airin called snapping her fingers in front of my eyes, making me return to reality. I raised my both eyebrows, making my eyes pop a bit. "What Yuko-san wanted?"

"She wanted me to deliver food since she forgot her bentou at home." My tone was still harsh. Airin opened a large smile. What in the world was passing through her mind?

"Wonderful! That can be your chance to meet Jurina in flash and bones. Didn't Yuko say she befriended with her?" What Airin said made me blush.

"Stop dream, Airin! Let's get back to work!" I said in an almost scolding tone. At the same time the door opened and a cute girl with a yellow canary entered in the café. The canary flew from the girl's head to Airin's shoulder and gently bite her ear lobe, making her blush. I giggled with that sight. "I guess that there is a costumer for you." Airin blushed more, then fixed her wig carefully to not scare the yellow bird and headed to the table the girl sat at.

The girl and her bird always come here in the morning, usually right after we open. She orders hot chocolate with cream and cookies of grain. And while she takes her meal, she keeps starring at Airin. I think she should confess soon/already.

As time passed by more costumers appeared and made my mind busy. I work at a danso café and I really love it. My dream is to open one for myself. As I can't do it yet, I work in this one to gather money. Presently I'm working as the café manager. This is giving me experience for when I open my own.

The canary girl had left for a while now and I was cleaning the counter, trying to ignore a few girls sighing over me. I was so concentrated that I didn't notice Airin approaching.

"Nee, Rena-chan, isn't about time to deliver Yuko-san's food?" She asked making me jump. Oh my god! I had totally forgotten about that! I stopped what I was doing and ran to the kitchen. Kobayashi Ami, our cooker, got surprised with my action.

"Koami, do you have any dish ready?!" I asked a bit desperate. She just smiled.

"Yuko-san's lunch?" I widened my eyes a bit and nodded. How could she know? "Airin ordered it together with the bird girl's order. Here, hurry and don't split it." She handed me a box.

"Thank you!" Then I hurried to the exit door. Passing through Airin I said "Thank you! I don't know what I would do without you!" I could hear laughing and reply.

"I know you love, darling!" I smiled and finally faced the streets.

To my lucky, the TV Tohto building wasn't so far from the café. I took the train and a stop later, there I was. I had to identify myself at the entrance. The guards gave me a guest ID card and the direction to find Morikawa-san's office.

While I recalled the instructions and walked the way there I saw few famous people and wondered if I would find Hana-chan. I like her. She is a great model and actress. She also sings, but she didn't focus her career on that. And I'm not saying this because she is oneechan's friend, or because she often goes to the café. When I noticed, I was a few meters away from the room I was looking for.

But together with the room my eyes caught a figure I knew by heart. I guess my brain wasn't processing very well, since that figure looked straight to me and flashed a perverted cat-like smile. After I blinked a few times inn confusion, she was jumping at my direction. In an involuntary movement the hand holding the food box moved away from my body while the girl I thought it was a mirage jumped onto me making me scream in a girly way.

"Yeey! I caught a handsome guy!" Shouted a much known voice to me. Oh my god! My favorite idol is clinging on me! She is touching me! My mind stopped. And I'm sure I widened my eyes. Airin was right! Oh, wait! Did she say 'guy'?

When I opened my mouth to say something, Yuko appeared at the door trying to say my name. She stopped halfway because Jurina assumed that my name was Ren. I can't believe I forgot to change before coming here! Baka Rena! I'm sure that my face was already red. And then Jurina tried to kiss me! How come she tries to do that with a stranger?! It added more on how much I wanted to hit my sister badly.

Putting my free hand on her face, I helpless tried to push the clingy Jurina away from me. I growled an "oneechan" just to show Yuko I was pissed, and asked her to pick her food. Yes! Pissed! How come she didn't tell me Jurina would be here today? I could show up here wearing my true self clothes. I just didn't want to meet Jurina in danso.

But Yuuchan could clarify this misunderstanding, right? She could say 'oh, no. That is my little sister in man's clothes!' Wait! Yuko already told her she have a younger sister?! Oh, my mind isn't working well. Maybe Yuuchan told me a couple of times that she talked about me to my favorite idol. She approached and placed an arm on my shoulder.

What?! Yuuchan, are you insane?! Why are you saying that I'm your younger brother?! Why are you doing this to me?! Even when I gave her an angry look, she kept with her lie. Without say a word, I tossed the food box on my ungrateful big sister and turned my body, leaving the two there. Yuko was with a confusion expression, but Jurina followed me, yelling she wanted my number. Ignoring her, I just made the way back to the entrance of the building. When I was almost there a security guard stopped me. I gave him a killing look

"Y... You can't leave the building yet." He kind of stuttered.

"Why?" My tone was cold and dry.

"Ren-kun! Why you have to walk so fast? Come on, come on! Give me your number won't be that much!" Jurina said half painting. Yes, it will! I don't want to give my number to a girl that think I'm a guy! Especially if this girl is you!

"You see..." The guard looked at my visitant id card on my chest. "Matsui-san..." He was now confused with something. Then he looked at my face, and Jurina's, and back to mine again. He shook his head like he was trying to forget a stupid thought. "You have to return the id card."

"First you have to give me you number!" Jurina insisted. "Or I'll ask it to Yuuchan and plus make tons of questions about you!" Oh my god! Am I hearing well? This child just threatened me! The guard just looked at us with questioning eyes. Closing my eyes and sighing, I pondered. If I give her the number, there is the possibility that she still would ask Yuko about me. If I don't, she will definitely fill Yuko with questions. I hate to admit, it is better to give her the number because I don't know what my naughty sister would tell her.

"Fine. Make sure to take notes because I won't repeat it." I said roughly. Jurina opened a large smile while I took off the id on my chest. I spelled every number so she could understand it well. After that, I landed the id card to the guard and left the building as fast as I could.

Only when I was in the train back to my work place I realized that I forgot to get the payment with Yuko. Oh, let it be. She will pay for that eventually, whether she wants it or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Starring vaguely to the waiting room ceiling I sighed deeply. It was the first time I was like that. I know I'm sounding like an old woman that never fell in love before, but I'm actually pretty young. I'm just a teenager. Teenagers are supposed to fall in love every day. I thought I fell in love every day with handsome guys and cute girls. But I was wrong! That guy, Yuuchan's brother, he was something else. Why I can't let him go of my mind? Is it possible that I truly fell for him?

"Juju-chan, are you ok?" Asked a voice of a friend. My lips curved into a smile while I turned to look at the person who talked to me.

"Hina-chan!" I said cheerfully and run to hug her. It was Hinata, from the idol group No3b. I liked her. She is a good friend and the fact she is a touchy person like me is just a plus. Today we were going to shoot an episode together, in the afternoon. "I'm ok. I met Yuuchan's brother at the lunch time. That's all."

"Who is Yuuchan?" It surprised me that Hinata didn't know who was Yuuchan. I mean, Yuuchan was a big fan of them. She was like the president of the national fanclub.

"Yuko, Morikawa-sensei's assistant. I can't believe you don't know her!" My voice was like stating the obvious.

"You mean Oshima-chan? Of course I know her. She is the president of our fanclub. She was present in every No3b event ever since we debuted. I'm also aware that she drools over Asahi. I bet she have tons of Asahi's posters over her room." We both laughed in the end. We were still laughing, but stand still was tiring me. So I pulled her to a nearby couch and we continued our chat.

"Woah! You really know her! I like her, she is a good person; passionate and funny. And has a big heart. I said leaning my head on Hina-chan's lap. She smiled at me and started to stroke my hair.

"I'm glad to hear that of a fan if mine. She seems to be a simple person. She looked like the happiest person in the world when we shook hands with her this morning. She is also very professional." It was almost like she was talking to herself. Then, she looked at me with a playful smile. "Talking about this morning, there were moments in the commercial shoot that she kept starring at Asahi. In the break, I noticed she was starring at us. Almost drooling. We were talking about the last update of a fanfic we read at a certain forum, and that it had a funny cute moment when someone makes fun of Nami's height and the fact that her reaction was so realistic. As she denied, I pinched her cheeks and said that that is as fact as Asahi is in love with Korisu. Nami kept denying, but Asahi just blushed. Hehe it's so good to make her blush! Then, to give Oshima-chan a moment to squeak over, I hugged Asahi and kissed her cheeks. When we three turned to look at her, she averted her gaze and pretended to pay attention on her boss, but she was all red." Oh! I missed a blushing Yuuchan! What a shame. I would laugh my butts off if I had seen that. But it made me laugh anyways.

"Yuuchan didn't mention that on lunch. Instead, she kept talking about the script contest. She will apply. Oh yeah, who is this Korisu you talked about? Indifferent Asahi actually loves some being besides her dog?" Yes! That part surprised me a lot. I've known those three for two years now and this is the first time I hear something like that.

"Korisu is a global moderator, and one of the founders, of a forum we three stick around. She is a great fan of us. And the funny part of it is that she is also our friend without knowing it. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up being Oshima-chan." Interesting. Yuuchan really runs a forum. She is always talking about that.

"Nee, what would you do if you discover they are the same?" I was really curious about that.

"I would be happy. I like Oshima-chan. Well, well. Let's stop talking about Oshima-chan and start talking about her brother." Her sudden change of subject made me blush. "Tell me all about it! Is he really that handsome?"

"He is!" I said standing up fast. "He is so charming and elegant! Looks like a prince! Really a piece of art!" I started to walk to one side to another gesticulating. Hinata was just laughing. "But he was so cold. I still can't believe that my cuteness didn't melt him! It was so hard to make him give me his number. I had to say that I would ask Yuuchan for it to make him agree." I whimpered this last part.

"Oh, Juju-chan, I can't believe you threatened him!" Hinata was only half surprised. It was like she knew me well to know I would do such thing.

"He left me no choice..." I pouted. Hina-chan just smiled.

"I understand you." She was sure having fun. Then she looked at the clock at the wall. "Juju, I have to go. Just passed by to see how you was." She said standing up. With a hug, she left me alone in the room again.

As it would still take a while to go onstage, I took my phone to make a post on my blog. Without noticing, that post turned to be about the cool and prince-like food delivery guy. Since I never mentioned Yuuchan on my blog, I decide to hide the fact that he was her brother.


End file.
